Pancake Tuesdays
by Daine Alix
Summary: "I hate you."   And as soon as the words were out of her mouth did he regret it.


Characters might be OC but I'm trying hard to keep them in. xD Umm rated M for later chapters hopefully. Story slightly AU as I like to bend the seeting to my amazing author's will. Please review if you feel like it, constructive critism welcome!

* * *

_"I hate you." _

_And as soon as the words were out of her mouth did he regret it._

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had a very twisted sense of fun. The self proclaimed "Prince of Slytherin" had a game to which he was quite partial to playing, and to which the opposing player absoloutly abbhored. The game of course, was as he decided to adeptly call it , the "Harrass Hermione Haggard" and he was very proud of his choice of words. He'd actually decided the name during first year, which might explain the slight absurdity of it all. But he was from a family steeped in tradition, and so the name did not change as he got older. As time went on he had decided to add various rules to the game, but didnt hesistate into taking liberties with his own rules. One of his top rules was the: DO NOT USE THE TERM MUBLOOD RULE. A rule he had added in around fourth or fifth year, he couldnt quite recall. He did recall how the hurt in her eyes had made him feel last he used the term. However as of late he had called her such, but only because she had been flirting with The Weasel of all people. The words had come unbidden then, as had his rage. Not that he dwelled too much on stupid things such as emotions. How her face had flamed in anger, her eyes bright with fury, he did dwell upon; perhaps for too long. He thought a little too much about her, at the most innapropriate times. Sitting in potions, her back to him, he thought of touching her unruly hair running his fingers through it softly. Sometimes laying in bed just before sleep came, his thoughts were a little more daring, and for that he was glad of the privacy his privte chambers offered. It was after one of these restless nights, when thoughts had been a little too vivid that he found himself rushing to the Great Hall, late for breakfast.

"Damn. Damn. Damn." he cursed to himself silently as he strode through the halls with purpose. "And on pancake Tuesday of all days." He could of wept for the injustice of it all. "Curse you Granger." he continued, feeling even more embittered with the thought of lost pancakes.

"Excuse me?" the female voice was authorative, and irratating, and completely recognisable. Draco had'nt realized he'd been muttering quite so loud. So, he did what any sane man would. Began round one.

"Excuse me?" he turned and repeated the phrase with even more venom, she frowned.

"Shove off Malfoy. You're the one who was just cursing my name, and for what?" Her curly brown hair bristled with indignancy, as she hugged her books tighter to her chest angrily. He was caught, and very mad at himself for it. So of course, he turned his anger towards her.

"I believe you are mistaken, you dumb bint." he finished off the last bit of the sentence with a smirk, pleased upon seeing the immediate fury lighting up her eyes.

"How...how DARE you!" she spat out, her fists clenching out of frustration. "I would hex you into next year if...if..."

"If you werent so terribly inept at magic?" he finished for her, grinning wolflishly. She growled then, and it was then that he had to recall a certain, err "thought" he had had last night. His grin faltered, and Hermione caught sight of something in his eyes that made her act as she did. She smiled then, and casually dropped her books to the floor. Her movement made him visibly flinch, as he was caught off guard. She approached him languidly, each step taking her closer. She backed him into the wall before grabbing him by his green, and silver tie, pulling him close. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I bet you're late for breakfast because you were up all night..." she purred "doing something you shouldnt?" she finished with a puff of breath, causing him to flush red. He was completely frozen in place, a mixture of pleasure and confusion marring his features. It seemed she wasn't finished, as her left hand rose to touch his chest softly. "I wonder, what is it you think of?" her voice was lulling, and he responded without thought.

"You." he breathed the answer soflty, her eyes widened in shock as she quickly pushed him away. She rushed over to her books, picked them up to hurry away. He was aghast, she had been kidding! And he had said, oh Merlin! "Hermione wait." he called out. She stopped picking up the texts to turn to him, even more confused. "I mean Granger, ah I was...I was only joking..." he finished the sentence lamely. He walked over, and bent down to help her. She sat back on her heels, unmoving only staring. He handed her the rest of her books, and it was then that she smiled.

"Whose going to believe the great Draco Malfoy wanks to me!" she tittered as she primly rose, smoothing her skirt. He stood with his mouth hanging open. She strode off calling cheekily over her shoulder "I'll be sure to save you some pancakes Malfoy."

"Round one goes to you Granger. " Malfoy mumbled as he continued towards his destination. "It's not even half time yet, and next round I'm not going easy on you!"


End file.
